The one where Harry chose someone different
by thisguywhowrites
Summary: Lighthearted short story where Harry has feelings for a fellow student. looking to write a followup chapter but not sure where to go from here so please feel free to message and review with ideas.


Greens. Rich greens. Greens of all tones and varieties coated the gentle rolling landscape. A landscape that seemed to stretch, not only in distance but in time itself, luscious plains untouched for millennia but for a little agricultural work. Many would simply describe it as bland, such a view helped in part by the heavy laden clouds that offered very few breaches to the sky above. However despite that, it was hard not to romanticize the whole situation. The late afternoon sun had broken through in parts, celestial rays providing a majestic evening gold to the unbounding tapestry beneath. As a result, the deep greys that lay above were now enhanced by a subtle purple. In the distance a tractor ascended a hill-top, its shadow, prolonged and trailing behind. The warm yellow glow caught the corners of a pasture and with the gentle breeze they shimmered, flowing, almost wave like. As the clouds advanced, the sun danced throughout the land, penetrating every break.

I stared endlessly, engrossed and in love with the view that lay before me. The glass I was leaning against began to bask in the warmth of the sun, illuminating the whole cabin. I was alone, alone to my thoughts and imagination. This was when I was at my happiest, when I could stare out of the window and dream. But to tell you the truth, I was not dreaming about the beautiful English country-side, that simply provided a graceful backdrop to what I was really thinking about.

I like to dream because I can create a world in my mind where anything I want can happen, I can say or do anything that in reality, I would be too shy to. In my mind this landscape is the setting of a great romance. A romance with yours truly and a girl, who were it not for this imaginary scenario, I would really never have any courage to say anything remotely romantic towards. I am in love to tell the truth, or at least I think I am, it could just be a phase. But phase nonetheless, in this alternate world that my mind is now forming, she and I are deeply in love. In my mind a gentle dew smothers a fresh field, we are hand in hand, engaged in conversation, heading up the hill to a spot that replicated the view I am seeing before me now. As we reach the top, silence beckons, no conversation, only the gusts of wind provide any form of sound. Her hand is so soft to the touch, a warm comforting grip, enough to make you think that nothing else in the world matters. The feeling of her hand locked in mine is so vivid. I don't look at her for the moment, I just stare, day-dreaming within a dream I guess you could say. The feel of her in my palm is all I care about. I just smile and stare.

Of course music is a key component to this imagery, a pretty landscape is nothing to the mind without a good emotional ballad, it just so happens that 'Lay me down' was the song that blared through my earphones, the song that triggered this whole scenario. If ever you want the same, raw emotive imagery conjured up by a good song Sam Smith is your man.

Kanye West brought an abrupt end to such a romantic encounter, completely forgetting that it was on shuffle. With my mood on a high after just envisaging this passage, 'Gold Digger' didn't do it any harm, in fact it made me incredibly joyful. Noticing my compartment was empty, I started to rock out to the classic tune. Slowly at first with a few swaying arm movements, next came the legs to the point where I was in full rapper mode, lip syncing the words to the best of my ability. Such was the force of my show, I was unaware to the two students standing outside the doors shrieking with laughter. I relieved myself from the bench as the second chorus came in, standing up, I screeched out Foxx's verse. Bopping old skool, hands making vaguely rap like movements. In fact the cabin was really a vast stage. With my eyes closed, what I saw was ten thousand people all screaming at me. I was Kanye West, I was Jamie Foxx, I was the confident one, the one who was world famous and could get the girls, I was so in the zone, I started to expel beads of sweat, which was not helped by the glaring evening sun. As the song came to a close, I heard the compartment door fly open and there she was in the door-way.

I looked up, looked back down immediately as if to choose the next song, a cold sweat ran down my back. I looked slowly up again and there she was. In pure panic, I fumbled my phone, sending it crashing to the shoe marked floor, with which came my headphones, the other end of which were still embedded in my ear, but the force of gravity dragged my phone, earphones and my head. I lurched forward. That second seemed to stop in time, my ounce of dignity left now hinged on me being able to lean down and retrieve my sweat sodden phone and resume my seat on the bench in one swift movement, which fortunately I did.

I sat down panting heavily, my face a cherry red, half as a result of the pure emotion and effort I put into my performance and half out of sheer embarrassment. She came in, gracefully as ever and sat on the opposing seat, her face meeting mine. I tried not to look up. She didn't say anything, instead chuckled and twisted to face the window, a smile gently broke out from her lips and stayed there. I however did not smile, but joined in staring out of the window onto a rain sodden land, the clouds had broken.

Now the storm had started, no sun was to be seen, the view outside was darkening. The light in the compartment came on, making it even harder to make anything out. I still stared, this time not at the land, but at the reflection. I could see her face and what a stunning face it was. Any who see her, I assume, say she's beautiful. To me, she's angelic. Her eyes, eden green seemed to glisten even when there was nothing to cause them to, I often lose myself in them. Her face , pale, soft and yet so radiant, gentle yet defined and confident….. "Harry" She broke out turning to face me. "Yeah?" I replied, still in a trance I was half unaware of my response not breaking stare from the window. "It's good to see you Harry" she said softly, relaxing back into her seat, closing her eyes. I turned and faced her. "You too Hermione, you too."

.


End file.
